7_pieces_of_8_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith
Name Lilith Imvu Name ZixxllDomentaMoon Days and Times Available (U.s Eastern Time Preferred) (If you're not sure please be sure to put a small note) (If you need to make chances thats fine. We are not expecting you to be 100% active but would like to know when you're available) Money $2000 Age 22 Gender Female Height 5'9 Personality open minded Inventory: (10) Item: Neni (What is the Neni that your RPC has. If you do not have one yet please leave this spot blank as we will get to it another time.) * Name: Nature Basic Skills * Name: Animal Control and Understanding * Trigger: Passive * Mana Usage: n/a * Limitation: n/a * Time Limit: n/a * Cooldown: n/a * Recoil/after effects: n/a * Damage:n/a * Defense:n/a * Other effects/changes: n/a * Description Allows me to control or understand a familier Stats Skill Stats Class Type: (If you are just starting your class type is Novice.) *'Abilities from Class Type' Name:Meditation *Trigger: Closing your eyes and silently humming an omen such as "Ohme." *Mana Usage:25 *Limitation:N/A *Time Limit:N/A *Cooldown: Once per battle. *Recoil/after effects:N/A *Damage:N/A *Defense:N/A *Other effects/changes:N/A *Description: Heals you for 1D100 and removes all status effects.(Debuffs,poisons,bleed damage,ect.) * Name: Thorn Cleats. *Trigger: Neni Release. *Mana Usage:15 *Limitation:N/A *Time Limit: Until you dissipate it or it takes more than minimal damage. *Cooldown:N/A *Recoil/after effects:N/A *Damage:Increased unarmed damage by 5. *Defense:N/A *Other effects/changes:N/A *Description:Covers the bottoms of your feet and the palms of your hands in sharp hooked thorns that increases you climbing ability and mildly increase unarmed damage. * Name: Water Manipulation: Melee *Trigger: Swiping the water in the air *Mana Usage: 15 *Limitation: N *Time Limit:N *Cooldown: N *Recoil/after effects: *Damage:+15 *OR *Defense:+15 *Other effects/changes: N/A *Description: Bending the water in the air can drown your opponents * Name: Cheetah *Trigger: Right leg turns to that of a cheetah *Mana Usage: 20 *Limitation: N/A *Time Limit: *Cooldown: *Recoil/after effects: *Damage: *Defense: *Other effects/changes: +15 to speed *Description: Allows user to run at extreme speeds. * Name: Falcon Sight *Trigger: Closing Eyes for just a moment *Mana Usage: 15 *Limitation: N/A *Time Limit: n *Cooldown:n *Recoil/after effects:n *Damage:n *Defense:n *Other effects/changes: +15 Accuracy *Description: With Eyes of a Falcon you can increase your sight. * Name: Reforestation * Trigger: Tossing down the seed of a tree. * Mana Usage:25 * Limitation: Must be level 30 or higher. * Time Limit: 3 post rotations. * Cooldown: 3 post rotations. * Recoil/after effects:N/A * Damage:N/A * Defense:+10 defense * Other effects/changes:Tree will turn into grey dust after the spell's effect is over. * Description: Instantly grows a wooden tree around you to hide yourself and shield you from mild damage. *Name: Animal Shapeshifting *Trigger: Steps on all fours like an animal *Mana Usage: 30 *Limitation: N/A *Time Limit: 7 post rotations *Cooldown: 3 Post rotations *Recoil/after effects: N/A *Damage: Damage increases 2d20 *Defense: Defense Increases 2d20 *Other effects/changes: gain abilities of that animal *Description: Become an animal for a long period of time. * Name: Astra Manipulation: Ranged *Trigger: Skin Touching Astra Throwing boulder sized materials from it *Mana Usage: 15 for small 25 for medium sized 35 for large sized *Limitation: N *Time Limit:N *Cooldown: N *Recoil/after effects: *Damage: Small rock +15 Medium +25 Large +35 *OR *Defense: Small rock +15 Medium +25 Large +35 *Other effects/changes: N/A *Description: Bending Astra's materials in ranged combat makes your opponent one with nature too. Weapons: (N/A until otherwise stated) * Type * Name: * Defensive/Offensive: * Range(Close/Short/Mid/Long/all): * Abilities added: * Durability * Requirements if any: * Damage * Validation: Armor Armor: ((N/A until otherwise stated) * Type * Name: * Defensive/Offensive: * Range(Close/Short/Mid/Long/all): * Abilities added: * Durability * Requirements if any: * Defense Added: * Validation: (this is where you will right the life story birth to the age of your RPC))